


Why Own An Earp

by JHTR



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- No Supernatural, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Pony Play, Praise Kink, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-07-04 13:51:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15842604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JHTR/pseuds/JHTR
Summary: No Magic AU. Yes, this began as a pun. Wynonna Earp returns to her home town and finds life different. Waverly is dating a cop, Shorty's is being sold to some old fashion gentleman and a US Marshall wants her to testify against the man she saw kill her father and sister. O and lots of sex happen which the plot facilitates.





	1. Why Own An Earp

**Author's Note:**

> This is my third fanfic ever and I hope you all enjoy. I have been a lurker here and on other sites for years before deciding to write and then to finally make an account here. Feel free to leave feedback, constructed criticism, suggestions, and future winning lotto numbers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lady Luck drew an amazing artwork for the scene in season 1 that is now included. Hope you enjoy it. It is NSFW and added to the end of the fic so if you are in a public setting do not scroll all the way down.

The bus was on the middle of the road. 5 feet in front of it was “Welcome to Purgatory”. Smoke poured from the engine as the passengers waited for whatever was going to happen. The bus driver screamed at management into his cell phone.

“Fucking course. I come back here and the bus shits out 5 feet outside town limits” Wynonna says to no one in particular. The brown hair woman in a leather jacket grabbed her bag and began walking. “I should take this as a sign.”

“Miss, miss you shouldn’t be walking alone. The company is sending a replacement bus, should be here in a few hours.”

Wynonna flipped off the driver and passed the signed. “It’s my stop anyways. And mama needs a drink.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Waverly stood in the bar basement. It was 3 hours before the bar opened. The day before her Uncle Curtis’s funeral.

“You sure about this, baby?” Nicole Haught asked.

“Of course I’m sure. Come on, not the first time we played this game.” The shorter girl walked over to her red headed girlfriend and quickly kissed her. “Please Haught, I need the distraction.”

“Ok, Waves. But remember your safe word.”

“Tacos are tasty. I got it.” Waverly smiled started to take off her clothes. Officer Haught entered the small closet to change herself. She carefully unbuttoned her uniform. She hung up her shirt, folded her khaki pants, and safety stowed her pistol and other accessories in the small drawer she had down here.

She pulled out the other clothes kept here. Nicole walked out of the closet as some weird dominatrix cowgirl hybrid. She wore an unbuttoned, brown leather vest with nothing underneath. Officer Haught’s “pants” was a matching harness. She had an empty thigh holster on her right leg. From her knees down were white cowboy boots. They matched the deputy hat she always wore.

Waverly just stared as her girlfriend walked towards her. Nicole stroked the purple, sparkly cock between her own legs. “Aww, sweet baby. You need help getting dressed?”

“Yes, Daddy”. Waverly struggled with the clasps behind her back. Her girlfriend came up behind her and helped. She then grabbed the headgear and placed it on.

“Open up, Waves.” The Earp did so and then closed it around the bit. “You’re so beautiful angel.” Nicole stepped back to admire her work. Waverly wore a rainbow bra without the middle that showed off her tits. A few straps went up into a collar. She had on a matching pair of panties that buttoned. She also had on pink high heel boots and leather cuffs around her wrists. A pink bridle on her face with a long white horn on her forehead completed her outfit.

“Now bend forward a little. That’s it.” Nicole slid the panties off a bit. “Such a pretty ass. You know, I’m going have to get you a tail one of these days. Will you like that?” Waverly nodded. “But for now, this will have to do.” Nicole grabbed small butt plug and some lube out of the drawer Waverly kept their play gear locked in. She generously coated the plug. “Relax”.

The youngest Earp moaned as her girlfriend slowly slid the butt plug in. “Now stand up straight” Nicole ordered. “Chin up.” Waverly obeyed on instinct. “You look so good angel. But I think you’re missing something.” Nicole grabbed a small silver bottle. “Stand still and close your eyes.”

Something brushed against Waverly’s cheeks. Then it brushed her boobs. She felt it again along abs. “Open your eyes.” Waverly looked directly in the mirror and saw the silver body glitter on her cheeks. She looked down and saw it around her nipple and a small “H” right above her waist. “I can’t have a unicorn that doesn’t sparkle, can I?” Nicole asked. She then playfully smacked Waverly’s ass. “Now get that top shelf ass of yours over to the hitching post.”

Waverly walked over to the small wooden poles with a third pole across them. She dropped to her hands and knees. “Such a good girl, baby. So obedient. Now hands on the post.” Nicole grabbed the small chains on Waverly Earp’s cuffs and connected them. The deputy took then grabbed the rope on the hitching post to secure her girlfriend’s arms. “Is that tight enough baby girl? Too tight?”

“Perfect Daddy, just perfect Nicole.” The words were a bit muffled from the bit in Waverly’s mouth but her girlfriend understood. Waverly Earp knelt there in a BDSM unicorn outfit with her arms tied in front of her. Officer Haught savored the sight before walking behind her and yanking down the rainbow panties.

“You’re so beautiful like this, baby. Bent over, tied up and helpless, trusting me to make you feel good.” Nicole twisted and played with the butt plug. It was only a few inches, designed more to prepare Waverly for the anal fucking than to stretch out that tight hole. “You like being fucked by this tiny toy? Well Waves, just wait til you got my real cock in it.”

 

 

Waverly gasp as the toy was pulled out of her ass. Her girlfriend kneaded the Earp’s butt cheeks with one hand as she lubed up the purple strap-on with the other. The bartender knew if Nicole wanted she could admire her ass for hours. But Waverly wanted more. “Please Daddy, please fuck me. You got me tied up and my pussy is so wet. So please hurry up and fuck my ass.”

“Aww, are you that needy? My horny little pony? Well, in that case, get ready. And feel free to moan, scream, beg and pray to your heart content.” Nicole lined the 8 inch dildo up with Waverly’s asshole. She spread her girlfriend’s cheeks with one hand and slowly glided the purple cock in.

Waverly grunted as the cock invaded the forbidden hole. But she was soon moaning as Nicole rocked back and forth. “That’s it baby, you love my cock up your ass. Take it. Come on baby.” With each thrust Nicole pushed a few inches deeper into the brown hair girl. Soon her hips smacked into that perfect ass. “So baby, how do you want it? You want me to slowly fuck you to the edge of orgasm and right as you’re about to go crazy I shove you over the edge as you pass out from pleasure or do you want me to wreck this pretty little hole of yours from the start?”

“Rough. Please, Daddy. Wreck your favorite hole. Pretty please, with a cherry on top?” Nicole began pounding harder and harder into the little unicorn’s ass. “That’s it, Nicky baby, Daddy, ride me rough Daddy.”

“A cherry Waves? Mm, sounds delicious. Maybe I should use that next time. Get some whip cream, some French vanilla ice cream and just turn you into my personal sundae.”  
Waverly moaned as Nicole withdrew her cock all the way out. “But you want it rough, Earp? You got it.” Nicole slammed into Waverly’s ass. The hitch post shook at the fucking. Soon the deputy was jack hammering away. The only sounds in the room were Waverly’s moans and Nicole’s thighs slapping against her lover’s ass.

Nicole took something out of her vest pocket. She leaned over her lover’s body and whispered in her ear. “You know baby, I love this ass of yours. Really top shelf. I could stare at it, lick it, worship it, and just fuck it for hours. But I neglect this perfect rack of yours. Nice, big C-cups that jiggle as you’re fucked. Don’t worry, I got them a present.” Waverly heard a small jingle in her ear before Officer Haught reached around and clamped the bells to Waverly’s sensitive nipples.

“AAHH!” Waverly screamed in a mix of pain and pleasure. She continued screaming as she came hard. Somehow all she could hear were the gold bells attached to her tits jingling. Waveryly began slamming her own ass back into the dildo as fast as possible. She leaned into the hitching post even more for leverage.

“O yea Waves, buck for me. O yea, slam that perfect Earp ass on my big cock.” The sight of perfect little Waverly Earp slamming her own ass onto her cock while covered in rainbows and glitter was almost enough for Nicole to sit back and enjoy. Almost. But she knew Waverly wanted more. Nicole timed her thrusts with Waverly’s. “You want this ass to be gaping for the rest of the day? The week? Well you’re in luck, baby. I’m not stopping til you safe word, and we all know this ass is too slutty for that.”

Waverly couldn’t coherently answer her girlfriend. Her body was overwhelmed with pleasure. “AAHHHHHHHHHHHH GOD MORE!” Waverly felt her girlfriend’s hands all over her body. Nicole rubbed, pinched, and slapped all over her little unicorn. She dipped a few fingers into Waverly’s pussy.

“Mm, baby. You’re so wet for me. Now cum.” Nicole whispered those words into Waverly’s ear as began rubbing Waverly’s clit with one and yanked on bells attached to the Earp’s tits with the other.

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH” Waverly screamed through the bar. She almost pouassed out from orgasm. She had no idea how many she had or how long she was out of it. By the time she was aware Nicole pulling out of her and whispering compliments in her ear. “You’re so good, baby. So good.” Once Nicole saw Waverly regain consciousness and awareness she pulled out. The officer then returned to the closet for some more fun toys.”I’ll be right back.”

*********************************************************************************************************************************

Wynonna finally made it to Shorty’s. The bar stood like an oasis in front of her. “I’m back. Well, at least I actually missed this place.” She walked in the front door. Technically the bar was closed but she knew she could flirt or talk her way into a drink. Half the staff was family last she heard.

Except no one was behind the counter. “Hello? Shorty? Aunt Gus? Waverly? Anyone here? Great, one day I show up and it’s a ghost town. But who left the door open?”

“AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH, AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH” The scream came from the basement. Before Wynonna knew what she was doing she kicked in the locked door to the basement and was flying down the steps.

As she got down the step she saw some girl tied up with a unicorn horn. “What the hell is going on?”

Nicole Haught ran out to see a brunette stranger barge into the basement. She put herself between her girlfriend and pointed her gun at the stranger. “I don’t know who you are, but if I were you I’ll leave. And don’t go spreading what you see here around town.”

Wynonna did not like the tone at all. “O yea, ginger butch? And what exactly do you think you’re doing here? Trying to rob the fucking place or live out your Dear Penthouse letters?”

“Tacos are tasty, tacos are tasty, tacos are tasty” Waverly shouted out. She knew that foul mouth voice. “Babe, that’s Wynonna.”

“Waverly?!” Wynonna asked, looking at her baby sister tied up with a gaping asshole and nipple clamps. “Hey, you grew… your hair”

“Wy…Wy…on….na Earp?” Nicole said as realization dawned on her. Her weapon as now lowered.

“Well, looks like you already know the answer to that.” When in doubt Wynonna found a pun. “So, um, I’ll be upstairs trying to drink away this memory.” Wynonna was halfway up the steps when she shouted “Looking good baby girl. Although really, a unicorn? Couldn’t have made it any easier for me to call you horny?”

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Whiskey, Doughnuts, and Blowjobs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wynonna tries to forget what she saw with whiskey and doughnuts. She reunites with a friend at the police station and Nicole figures out why she is back. Say hello to Dolls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow a plot is forming in this smut. I hope you enjoy my weird mind. This chapter may have gotten away with me.

Wynonna Earp downed another glass of whiskey. Shorty’s basement door opened as Waverly and Nicole walked into the room. They both changed quickly, Waverly into her Shorty’s shirt with plenty of cleavage and Nicole into her police uniform. “So, who’s the red head banging my sister?” 

“Wy, this is my girlfriend Officer Nicole Haught.” 

“Waves, when I said ‘fuck the police’ I didn’t mean literally.” She then took another sip of whiskey before pulling her sister into a hug. “Careful, baby girl. You got some glitter on you and that shit spreads like herpes.” The older Earp turned her attention to the officer. “So, what’s your deal Nicky? Other than a last name just waiting for puns.” 

“No big deal. Sheriff Nedley recruited me last year straight out of the police academy. When I got to Purgatory I found this pretty little bartender dating the worse guy in town. Who just so happened to have failed the police exam 5 times. Luckily that didn’t last long and eventually here I am.” Nicole snuggled close to Waverly.

“Champ is still trying to be a cop? Damn, that boy don’t know when to take a hint. Well quite an improvement little sis. From what I’ve seen Officer Hotpants is a better lay anyways. Although really Waves, a unicorn?”

Waverly blushed at the reminder. “With Uncle Curtis’s death I just needed to forget. I needed”

Wynonna put her hand up. “Hey, I’m not here to kink shame you. You’re grieving so you needed hot, kinky sex. Please, the only way you can be more of an Earp is if you chugged a bottle of whiskey as your cowgirl road you hard.” She took another sip of whiskey. 

“Well you should have called. I tried calling you the past couple days but couldn’t get through. Gus said you can stay with her at her old room if you need it. Or you can have my room upstairs. I can bunk with Nicole for a few days.”

“Yea, I dropped my phone in the toilet. Sorry about that.” Wynonna looked around. “Actually, I’ll be staying at the homestead.” She poured herself another glass.

“The homestead? But, you haven’t been there since…” Waverly trailed off as she thought of what to say. “Are you sure? That’s a big house to be in by yourself.” 

“Well, I was hoping I woldn’t be alone. Come on, sleeping where you work is never a good idea.” Wynonna took out another glass and poured another drink. “What do you say, drink to it?” 

Waverly took a sipped and thought about it. Nicole said “Go on baby, you know you want to. Besides, with Gus selling this place you been looking for a spot. I know we talked about moving in, but my rental can barely fit your books with Calamity Jane using them as a litter box.” She encouragingly nodded to Waverly. “Besides, you have everything packed except the basement...”

“Wait, Gus is selling Shorty’s? To who?” Wynonna couldn’t image her aunt giving this place up. But then, she realized, Gus, always ran the bar with Shorty and Curtis. Without them there, it wouldn’t the same.

“Some out of towner. Gus said he’s turning it into some themed joint.” Waverly’s eyes were a bit sad as she said it. 

“Shame. But on the bright side if he needs them you got the cowboy costumes downstairs.” She looked at the clock. “Anyways, meet me at the homestead tonight? I got to go straighten a few things out at the police station.” 

“And what exactly do you have to do there?” Nicole asked. She heard some stories about Wynonna. 

“There’s some Earp property that been in their evidence locker since Waverly was in pig tails. Plus I got to inform Nedley I’m back in town so he can upped patrols” she grinned. 

“Your girlfriend might be working overtime.”

“Need a ride? I’m due back soon anyways.” The redhead offered.

“Sure thing Officer Hot-Stuff”. 

Nicole bent down and kissed her girlfriend’s forehead. “As soon as my shift ends, we can start moving your things baby.”   
************************************************************************************************************************************  
“So really, a unicorn?” Wynonna broke the awkward silence in the police car.

“Um, yea. A bit of an inside joke we may have taken too far.” The officer said as she pulled into the parking lot.

“Come on, you can’t leave it there. If you do I’ll bug Waverly to tell me and that’ll just be worse.” 

“Ok, ok. Back when we were flirting it got a bit awkward. And in Wave’s awkward attempt to let me know she knew I was flirting she said ‘I get it. You’re a lesbian, not an unicorn.’” Wynonna’s laughter filled the car for the next minute.

“O my god, she said that? And so you dress her up in a rainbow, glitter and horn before tying her up and fucking her?” Nicole and Wynonna exited the car.

“Yea, well that was her idea. Mostly. At least the costumes. She loves dressing up.” As they approached the building the officer realized something. “Wait, where’s your bags? Did we leave them at Shorty’s?” 

“O, shit.” Wynonna smacked her forehead. “I think I left them on the bus. Crap. It crapped out right outside town.” 

“Well, if that’s the case I’m sure it’ll be towed by now. I’ll call Beth down at the bus station and check. What bus was it?” 

“Here’s the ticket. Um thanks.” Wynonna handed her sister’s girlfriend the slip and walked down the hall. “Gotta use the bathroom, Hot-Stuff.”  
“Wynonna, that’s not the bathroom, Wynonna.” The older Earp ignored her as she entered a side room. “She’ll find it, she’s big girl” Haught muttered to herself. The redhead walked to her desk and began making calls.

Wynonna quickly shut the door behind her. “Do I smell doughnuts?” 

“Where were you? Your bus was scheduled 3.” Xavier Dolls stated. The button down Marshall let out a sigh of relief as Wynonna entered.

“Bus broke down. And someone had me ditch my phone.” Wynonna grabbed a sprinkle covered doughnut from the box.

“It was a necessary precaution. We have no idea who Bobo has on his payroll. You won’t be the first witness that disappeared.” He watched Wynonna devour the pastry.

“Yea, yea. I know. The crazy redneck crime boss who murdered daddy and Willa while I hid in the closet when I was 10 will off me in a second and send my head to Waverly.” She swallowed her food. “Please protect her, ok? Whatever happens, please. O, she agreed to move into the homestead so that’s taken care of.”

“Good. I already got the place prepared. Security cameras, guns, gas, electricity, water are all there. As are the personal items you had me bring. Deputy Marshal Shapiro is arriving tomorrow at 0900.” The clean cut Marshall sat down and flipped through some files. “So, how was the bus ride?” 

Wynonna grabbed a glazed doughnut. “Boring. The grandmom next to me kept showing me pictures of her grand kids. Or was it her cats? Whatever, they were hairy.” She began licking the glaze off. “I even missed your OCD ass telling me what funny sounding time dinner is or when to take a shit.” 

“Yea, I missed you too. But I was able to file the paperwork needed to keep your ass safe without having to explain the jelly stains. Lucado certainly liked that.” Wynonna then kissed him. After a few seconds, the US Deputy Marshal pulled back. “Not here.”

“Come on. Just a quicky. Not like we’ll have the Homestead all to ourselves. Those walls are thin.” She once again licked the doughnut, making it clear exactly what she wanted. He pulled Wynonna into his lap and kissed her again. Wynonna swiped his lips where some glaze fell.

“MM. You taste so good glazed.” Her doughnut free hand reached down and undid the marshal’s belt. She pulled out the hardening cock. “God I missed you.” She slid down Dolls’ body and got on her knees. She kissed the tip of the cock and continued stroking it. “Now here’s an idea.” 

Wynonna Earp smirked as she slid the doughnut down the dick. Then she put the hole right at the tip and began working it down the shaft. The cock glistened with glaze by the time the pastry reached the base. “Looks like I got you all sticky. Don’t worry; I know you hate a mess. I’ll clean you up.” With that the Earp took the now hard cock into her mouth.  
She took half the cock into her mouth and paused. Looking up at Deputy Marshal Dolls she twirled her tongue. She could just barely hear the former solider’s moans. She swallowed and waited as her throat adjusted around the dick. She gagged as she took it deeper. She bobbed up and down a few times til. Dolls chuckled as her noise crashed into the doughnut. 

She pulled off of the cock smiled before bending down and biting the pastry. She slowly licked from the sweet treat back up to the tip again. By now most of the glaze was gone. Wynonna took another bite and took the tip back into her mouth. The mix of sweet, sugary dough and salty precum filled her mouth.  
She went back and forth between the cock and doughnut for a few more minutes. As she swallowed the last of pastry Wynonna took his balls into his mouth. Her hands continued to stroke Dolls. His groans got louder as she did.

Hearing the usual signs, Wynonna reach out for another doughnut. “You know, they never put enough glaze on these”. 

“That’s a frosted sprinkles” Dolls grunted out.

“MM, so it is. Now cum.” Wynonna held the doughnut right in front of the cock as she stroke it. Xavier Dolls grunted out as he came. Cum covered the doughnut. “Now there’s a tasty treat. Hey, up for more Deputy Marshal? Or is one enough for you?” She stroked the semi flaccid cock.

“If I say no will you actually leave me alone?” Wynonna took a bite out of the doughnut. Dolls hardened at the sight. 

“Tasty. You know, they really should make a sweet and salty doughnut” she quipped before answering the question. “If you’re not up to it I’ll just go to the bathroom and finger myself. Maybe I can borrow Nicole’s vibrator. I bet she keeps one in her locker.”

Even as she said it Wynonna was pulling down her pants. “Now what man has ever turned you down?” She hopped on the chair and slid down the slick cock. 

“Good point. I could just go ask Nedley.” She grabbed hold of the chair’s arm rests and began riding. “Damn, I really missed this.” She took another bite before bending over to kiss the Marshal tasked with keeping her alive until trial.

Dolls timed his thrusts with Wynonna’s. She was in full control as she grinded up and down on the black cock inside her. She sucked on his neck as she picked up the pace. “O yea, you like this? You like just sitting there as I fuck your brains out? Just there as I take my pleasure?” 

“I’m all yours” he said. He grabbed her face and shoved her mouth back into his. They made out as Wynonna rode him to orgasm. It wasn’t long until they both came. Their moans were muffled by each other’s mouths. “Damn, good thing I’m on the pill. I forgot how much you came. It’s been so long.” 

“It was just a week.” Dolls was already pulling up his pants. As Wynonna got herself back together there was a knock at the door.

“Damn it.” Wynonna shoved the rest of the jizz covered doughnut into her mouth. The door opened as Haught entered. “Hey, there you are. I was just looking for you. Um, bathroom’s not here.” 

“Hush you. Deputy Marshal Dolls, Judge Harthrone just sent these papers for you. Nedley got them in a mix up. About your witness in the Bobo Del Rey case. Wynonna Earp.” She handed the paperwork to the Marshal. 

“Thank you, Deputy Haught. I trust you and Nedley understand the sensitive nature of this case?” 

“Don’t worry. Last thing I want to do is put the Earps on the chopping block.” She turned her attention to Wynonna. “So that’s why you show up in town with no phone, clothes, and beg Waverly to move into the homestead?” 

Again Dolls answered. “That was me. The case was sensitive and we couldn’t risk anyone knowing too much. Bobo’s organization already tried to get her. The Earp Homestead’s security has been outfitted with everything we got. It’s isolated to avoid any random visitors that could cause trouble.”

“Good plan. I’ll get my go bag and bring Waverly there tonight.” Haught said and left. She has seen crime scene photos from Bobo Del Rey. Last year they found the entrails of a drug dealer’s entire family scattered across a field as coyote bait after he became an informant. If Wynonna Earp somehow was a witness to his crime, all Earps were in danger. 

“Hey, hey wait up.” Wynonna called from the Marshals’ office. “Look, you can’t tell Waverly about this.”

“Yea, I can’t. You must. Although really, Bobo Del Rey. How did you get caught up with that? Ran drugs for him?” Haught was just confused. She heard the Feds had a case against him but never thought the Earps will be involved.

“I saw him shoot my father in the head while I hid in the closet.”

“Crap. That was Bobo? Crap, now I feel like an ass. Waverly told me what happened but I thought it was a robbery gone wrong.”

“Hey, no big deal Officer Hottie. Not like I’m squeaky clean.” She followed her into the lockers. “But yea, that was Bobo. I’ll tell Waverly tomorrow. She deserves to know.

“That she does. O, Wynonna? You got glaze on your nose.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the ending I am still planning on this to be mostly mundane. Don't expect many gun fights or fight scenes more than a bar fight.


	3. Breakfast in Bed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nicole gives Waverly a nice breakfast in bed as the Earps settle into life on the Homestead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally returned to this fic. I've been writing other things and wasn't sure what to do with this chapter. Also I am making a slight edit to this fic's first chapter. "Lady Nicole" is now "Daddy". I was trying to figure out what Waverly would call Nicole as a dom as she doesn't seem like the "mistress" type and I whole heartily agree with every other fic writer that Waverly would call her "daddy". Hope you enjoy this.

“Baby girl, wake up. Baby, come on. I made breakfast in bed.” Waverly snuggled deeper into her blankets. Or at least she tried. But her arms and legs were tied to the bed posts. She opened her eyes. Nicole has tied her to the bed and yet has made sure Waverly was still covered in her 3 blankets. 

“What’s up, Nicole? I thought you said breakfast in bed.” Nicole was off the side of the bed completely naked. The police deputy kissed her bound girlfriend. “Not that I’m complaining.”

“O Waves, I prepared your favorite meal.” She quickly removed the blankets from her girlfriend. The redhead climbed onto the bed and straddled the youngest Earp. “So are you hungry?”

“God yes. Please, Daddy.” In seconds Nicole slid up Waverly’s body right above her face. She lowered herself down and held onto the headboard. She moaned as Waverly began licking her. Waverly’s tongue licked around Haught’s cunt with expert ease. She teased around outside for a few minutes.

“O Waverly, angel, you’re so good at that. Keep that up angel.” Officer Haught just sat on her girlfriend’s face to enjoy it. “O yea, a little more, please Waves?” Waverly happily obliged. Her tongue dove deeper into Nicole’s folds. “MM yea, baby girl that’s amazing.” Waverly kept tongue fucking her girlfriend 

Then she tried to mix it up. She found Nicole’s clit and tried to suck on it. But Nicole moved up out of reach as she did so. Waverly tried again but with the same results. “Aww, are you trying to make me cum already? Do you really want that?” Waverly nodded. “Well in that case, let me hold on. O, and baby girl, if it’s too much for you just scream and I’ll stop.” 

Waverly wondered what she meant. And then Nicole began grinding on her face. The officer held onto the headboard tighter as she just grinded into the youngest Earp’s face. “O god baby, yes, keep tonguing me as I grind on your beautiful face.” Waverly had trouble keeping her tongue inside Nicole’s pussy but she kept trying. And she enjoyed Nicole using her as a fuck pad, even if Nicole was too sweet to ever describe her like that. 

Nicole’s breathing got ragged and her moans got louder. Waverly was able to finally get a hold of her clit. She flicked it with her tongue. And then she wrapped her lips around that little bud and sucked. “OOOOOOOOO GOOODDDDDD” Nicole came to a stop as her orgasm hit. Waverly tried to catch whatever she could in her mouth. She was able to swallow about half of it but the other half drenched her face. But she liked that too. 

Nicole rolled off of her lover and lay beside her. Once she caught her breath she turned back around. “So, did you enjoy breakfast?” Nicole then bent over and kissed her once again. “Mm, delicious . Although looks like you were a sloppy eater.” She licked some of her own juices off of Waverly’s cheek. “But I got another present for you.”

“Really? After breakfast in bed? What is it? A new strap-on? A new outfit?” Waverly giddily asked. She really loved the kinkier outfits she and Nicole wore. Especially when Nicole picked them out for her. 

“Well, kinda. Think of it as an accessory. I got it for your first day of work.” Nicole answered while she untied her girlfriend. “There, they weren’t too tight were they?” 

“No, Nicole. They were perfect as always. Hell, I didn’t even wake as you tied me up.” She sat up on the bed. “But I’m just going to Shorty’s again. Same as every day. Just a new owner.” She didn’t really believe that. It was a week since Uncle Curtis’s funeral and her entire life felt different. Wynonna was back in town, Aunt Gus already moved to another town, the Earp sisters were living back at the homestead, and they were under marshal protection because the redneck bastard who killed their father (who was paid by said psychopath to look the other way during police investigations) and Willa now wanted them dead. But Waverly knew Shorty’s. Or at least she did. Who knew what the new owner was going to do to it. She was even told not to bring the old uniform. 

“Yea, but I wanted an excuse to get you something pretty.” Waverly was snapped out of her thoughts by the shiny red jewel. It was almost the same color as Nicole’s hair. She was pretty sure the gem stone was fake but the metal butt plug it was attached to was real enough. 

“Wow, Nic. I love it. I can’t wait for you to shove that up my butt next time we have sex. Thank you so much Daddy.” Waverly hugged Nicole.

“Actually, I was thinking you could wear it to work today. If you’re comfortable with it, baby girl. But just think of it. Every time you sit down, every time you lean against the wall you’ll think of me. And just think how hot and horny and soaked you’ll be when you get home and I can finally give that cute little butt of yours the fucking you been day dreaming of as the same old patrons hit on you all day.” 

Waverly thought about it for a second. “And if someone sees it?” 

“Well, the whole town already knows you’re mine. That little jewel will just be a reminder. Besides, how is anyone going to see it? You’re working at Shorty’s, not Pussy Willow’s.” Nicole patted Waverly’s ass for emphasis. 

“Well, I can’t wait for tonight Daddy” Waverly said as she took the princess plug. “Now how about you get me some real breakfast as I get dress. Pretty please?” 

“Of course baby.” Nicole left the room smiling. Wynonna sat eating breakfast in the dining room. “Any more left? Waverly could use a bite to eat before heading out to work.”

“Didn’t she eat enough?” Wynonna smirked. Sometimes Nicole hated the thin walls. “Breakfast’s on the stove. Dolls made enough bacon, eggs, potatoes and pancakes to feed the troops. Help yourself.”

Officer Haught began loading up two plates, one without eggs or bacons. She went to the fridge for some strawberries to top Waverly’s pancakes. “So where is Dolls anyways? And Eliza?” 

“Deputy Irons-His-Jeans had some paperwork to file for next week’s court date. Something about bringing in extra security or body armor or flamethrowers. Ms. Underwear Model is putting up some security cameras outside Shorty’s. Just in case any of Bobo’s hick hit men come sniffing around.”

“Good. I can’t wait for this trial to be over. You know, Wynonna, I really do have to thank you for this.” Nicole sat down and began eating her breakfast.

“Yea but Waverly will shoot me with her shotgun if you thanked me the way I want.” Nicole coughed on her bacon at that. “Relax, I’m joking. Well, partly.” At Nicole’s panic look she explained. “I’m known as the town’s bike for a reason. And truth be told I don’t care too much. You’re sexy as hell. But you’re also sweet and kind and brave enough to jump head first into this Bobo Del Rey shit when I thought you’ll go high tailing for the closest promotion. I’m glad Waverly’s with you.”

“Hey, I love Waverly. I won’t live her for some detective job in the big city. But hey, what about Dolls?”

“What about him?”

“Well, the thin walls work both ways Wynonna. Seems like you have something steady.”

“Steady is one word for him. The man can fuck better than a room full of bikers. Lasts longer too.” Wynonna thought about that for a bit. It was true in more ways than one. “When I got home from Pussy Willow’s last Thursday he more than took over where that bartender left off.” 

“Ah, so you’re not exclusive?” Nicole stammered out. That was surprising. And might cost her a bet with the other Earp.

“I’m not that type of Earp. There are plenty of fish in the sea and I want to catch them all. Like Pikachu.” 

“What about Pikachu? You’re not telling embarrassing stories about me when I was a kid are you?” Waverly entered the room in jeans and an orange shirt. She had no idea what the new uniform at Shorty’s was but figured denim always worked. “I was 5 and the hamster was yellow. He was totally a Pikachu. Thanks babe.” 

Nicole passed her a plate of pancakes, strawberries, and potatoes. “Ouch” Waverly flinched as she sat down.

Wynonna smirked. “Long night? I didn’t think you had enough time this morning for butt stuff.” 

“No, Nicole got me a pretty little princess plug” the younger Earp replied. Two can play at this game.

“Damn, nice going Hottie. Maybe I should get one for Dolls.”


	4. New Ownership

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Wynonna finds out the new plan for Shorty's and Wynonna bangs her new boss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been working on this chapter for a while and just finished it. I hope you enjoy.

“Wow, so I guess they’re renovating” Wynonna said as she walked Waverly into the bar. “Any idea what the new theme is? Gonna be tough to beat redneck dive bar.” 

“No idea. Gus said Mr. Holliday had to speak with city hall about city regulations.” Contractors were working all over the place. Waverly stopped to ask one of them. “Excuse me, do you know where Mr. Holliday is?” 

“Over there by the bar” the two Earps were directed. There was a slim, tall, mustached man sitting in some gentleman-esque cowboy outfit. They walked over to him.

“Mr. Holliday? I’m Waverly Earp, the bartender. It’s nice to finally meet you.” The new bar owner looked over both Earp sisters. “And this is my sister Wynonna”

Holliday removed his hat and bowed a bit. “And a pleasure to meet you both. And you can call me Doc.”

Wynonna couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Really, Doc Holliday? You’re trying to pull that off in this town? The tourist business isn’t much up here. They usually go down to Tombstone. They get to look at the old shoot out while not freezing their balls off.” 

The stranger chuckled. “I assure you, I do not mean to sell this bar off some old cowboy; even if I am in the presence of two Earps. But it is mighty difficult to avoid that moniker with my surname and a PHD in psychology. One must learn to embrace it.” Doc took out a bottle of whiskey and 3 glasses. “Will either of you ladies like some libation as we discuss business?”

“Hit me” Wynonna said grabbing a glass. She barely waited for Doc to finish pouring before sipping. “So what’s the theme? Cause outside of old great-great-great granddad the only thing this town really has are redneck bikers and snow. And Nedley’s mustache, but not much to build a business on.”

“Well, while I do appreciate fine facial hair, I have decided on a different direction. However, I will appreciate if you kept what I am about to tell you. And Waverly, do not feel obligated to stay on here. If the theme is too much off color for you I completely understand. I will still pay you for 2 week’s work as you seek another place of employment.”   
Wynonna answered first. “What, you’re turning this into a strip club? I mean, good luck with that but Pussy Willow’s got the town cornered.” 

“Not at all. To be blunt, I am turning this bar into a different type of club. A BDSM one, as you may call it.” The new bar owner took a sip of his own drink as the Earps processed this information.

Wynonna broke out in laughter. “You got to be kidding me. Hey kid, looks like you took that unicorn costume home too soon. You could wear it here.” Her kid sister turned red face at that.

Doc was confused. “Is there some joke I am missing here?”

Waverly finally joined the conversation. “Well, my sister here walked in on my girlfriend taking good care of me and saw more than she bargained for.” She thought about it for a second. “As long as I’m just expected to bartend and this place doesn’t turn into a giant orgy every night I’ll be more than willing to join. Although I didn’t realize Purgatory had enough of that demographic to support an entire bar. We’re kinda in the middle of nowhere”

“Yes, but that’s the beauty of it. Nowadays the middle of nowhere is just an hour from somewhere. And an hour from some paparazzi or some wife unaware of the man or woman their husband spends the night with. I already spoke to a few clients in the area who will be attending the opening of Lilith’s Garden this weekend.” Doc stated plainly. 

“Lilith’s Garden? You’re trying to make the Mayor think this is some flowers shop so he can’t shut you down?” Wynonna didn’t think it’ll work.

“Lilith is a figure from folklore, medieval satire, and recent fiction as Adam’s first wife before Eve. The stories says Adam kicked her out of the Garden of Eden for wanting to be on top and she became the mother of demons” Waverly informed her sister.

“Sounds like my type of demon. Adam didn’t know what he was missing.” Wynonna quipped.

“Ah, a scholar. Always a pleasure to find someone of your age still interested in learning.” Holliday took another sip. “Now that you’ve agreed, you may want to talk to Rosita about the uniform and schedule. You’ll have plenty of leeway to customize it so you are most comfortable but there is a certain color scheme and motif I wish. Plus I am sure you would prefer not to have your personal play clothes on while working. It can ruin the mood of them.”

Wynonna couldn’t resist. “Aww, too bad baby girl. Guess you got to keep the pink sparkly unicorn to the barn.”

“You think that’s the only costume I got? Christmas is coming up” she winked at Wynonna. “So where’s this Rosita I’m to talk to?” Right as Waverly asked the question a dark hair Latina woman walked came up the steps.

“Hey Doc, there seems to be a hitching post downstairs for some reason. Did you order one already? I told the contractors to leave it there and expand around it. Shows some signs of wear and tear but whoever used it sanitized it well enough.” 

Doc just cocked an eyebrow towards Waverly. “Yes, well that seems like an ideal spot for it. It should be big enough for a small group if one wishes to rent the space but also provide a more intimate setting if need be.” 

“Also, this is Waverly Earp. She has decided to continue working here and needs to go over the dress code, schedules, and other things with you my dear.” 

Wynonna couldn’t keep quiet. “Don’t forget to see if that butt plug Haught makes matches the tassels. Always adds an extra class when the accessory matches.” Waverly flipped her sister off as she walked away.

Holliday and Wynonna were left at the bar as Rosita began filling in the younger Earp on her new duties. Doc poured them each another glass of bourbon. 

“So, Wynonna, forgive me for being too forward but are you by any chance looking for employment?”

“You really aren’t from here, are you? The only time you’re too forward is when I’m wanting it from behind.” She winked. “Although I’m not much of a bartender. Pussy Willow’s is more my area of expertise.”

“I am quite sure of your expertise. But I was more thinking of security. You look like the type of woman who is more than capable of taking care of yourself.” He tipped his hat at the compliment.

“You know, there are easier ways to get in my pants than flattery. Or did your psychology degree not cover bar owning 101? You want a big burly man for security. And pay him double if he has tattoos.” 

Doc Holliday chuckled at the cliché. “Au contraire madam. That is exactly who I don’t want in charge of security. A hot headed alpha male type is always going to make the situation worse. A submissive type will just feel uneasy at best and a more dominant man or woman will feel challenge. It will lead to a series of escalations where I am spending more to clean up the bar than I am making in return. But a beautiful woman such as yourself will be seen as less of a threat and more comforting to those who need it. The key is to escort the offending party out as quickly as possible without interrupting the experience of the other costumers as much as possible.”  
Wynonna just stared open mouth at that. “So that is what you use your degree for? You can shrink an entire bar?”

“Actually, I was a professor.”

“Was? What happened, they caught you with a student tied up in your office after hours?” Things were finally making sense to Wynonna.

“Nothing as scandalous as that. Actually, the dean of the school didn’t see a need for my department to have 5 tenured professors. She decided the budget could be better spent on STEM.” He looked directly at Wynonna. “Besides, I’m usually the one tied up like a hog at someone’s mercy.” 

Wynonna looked the new owner up and down. She admitted to herself Doc Holliday filled out the clothes he was wearing well. And usually she had to convince the guys she banged to let her lead. “So, what are your plans for this place? Shouldn’t I know where the action is happening as the bouncer?” 

“Why of course. Most of it still needs renovations but let me show you upstairs. They finished it up this morning.” 

The two walked up the stairs to what used to be Waverly’s bed room. It was a lot less porn dungeon than Wynonna expected. It seemed like a plain bedroom with a king size bed in the middle. The black and red color scheme was the biggest change. 

“Cozy, but where are the whips and chains? I got to admit, I am a bit disappointed.” Wynonna smirked as she closed the door.

“Well don’t you worry. Most of the fun stuff isn’t here yet, but there is some silk rope and some odds and ends in that chest. Most of the other toys are being delivered on Thursday and will go in the various closets and throughout the room. The bullwhip is going right there under the mirror.” He pointed to 2 brackets right across from the bed.   
“Rosita decided on a more minimalistic approach for this room. Some place where a couple could be alone and choose at their leisure how far they are going. The basement is going be a bit closer to the set up you might be familiar with from adult films or other places.”

“Probably going look like the Earp Barn once Waves and Red Haught are done with it.” At that Wynonna approached Doc. She brought her lips up to meet his, and then whispered 

“So, you like to be tied up, do you Doc? If so, strip. On the bed.” There was more than a hint of authority in her voice.

“Yes, Wynonna” Doc said in a tone that might have been sarcastic if he didn’t follow the orders. As the former professor undressed Wynonna was behind him with the rope. “My safe word is Alice by the way.” 

“Alice? What, that’s your mother’s name?” Doc’s awkward silence told her the joke. “Shit. Well, good to know.” With that Wynonna tied Doc’s left arm to the bedpost. “Now time for the right.”

Soon Doc was naked with on the bed with just his arms tied to the head board. Wynonna even put his cowboy hat back on him. “Mmhmm. What a lovely picture.” Wynonna then bent down to kiss her newest lover. Her hands wandered as they made out. The impatient woman stroke the bar owner’s cock as she deepened the kiss. It hardened in her hands. Just as she heard a moan the kiss broke. 

Wynonna crawled in front of Holliday and lowered her head. “Not bad, professor. Not bad at all. I think you get a D plus.” She took a long lick of the cock in front of her. “You know, for your plus sized dick.” It wasn’t as big as she was used to these days but it was big enough. And Wynonna was pretty sure she could deep throat it without as much struggle. 

She tested that out. Wynonna bent down further and took Doc’s entire length down her mouth. She guessed the length equal to Dolls’, but he wasn’t as thick. Wynonna wondered if she could compare the two later. Close up. But for now she looked up at the pleasure in Doc’s eyes. “Damn, Wynonna. Impatient woman, aren’t you?” He moaned as she slowly pulled up. “You keep up that pace and I’m not going to last til the fun part.”

Wynonna smiled with just the very tip of his cock in her mouth. “This is plenty of fun. But, if you need something more…” Wynonna pulled the bottle of lube out from between her boobs. Her tongue teased Holliday’s tip as she squirted lube onto her fingers. 

Doc sat up a little straighter. He realized what the Earp heir was up to. Wynonna swallowed his cock once again. Her nose hit his crotch at the same time her slick fingers began playing with his asshole. “OHHH, yeeah, uh”. The cowboy hat wearing bar owner was unable to speak. A finger toyed around the outer part of his hole. 

Wynonna then bobbed up and down on Doc. Slowly she got into a rhythm of alternating her throat and finger. Her finger slid into Holliday’s tight hole as she pulled her mouth up. It slid out as her mouth slid back down the cock. He grunted at the dual pleasure Wynonna inflicted on him. 

The grunts turned to whimpers as Wynonna slowed down. Her free hand stroked the spit soaked cock as she began licking his balls. At the same time she added a second finger into Doc’s shithole. She took her time to slowly open up the hole. “This not your first time, is it? I’m not popping your cherry am I? I’m not robbing you of your innocence, am I?” 

“Ggh, my innocence was gone long ago. Also, if you wish anything of me all you have to do is ask.”

“Laying it on kinda thick, aren’t you? I’m already sucking your balls.” The room was then filled with the sounds of sex. Holliday’s ragged breathing accompanied the slurping sounds of Wynonna’s fingers and her other hand jerking off his wet cock. 

She pounded faster and faster with her fingers at the same time she slowed her other hand down. Then she took a long lick of Holliday’s cock before getting off the bed. “So, what’s up Doc? Ready for me to fuck you?” Wynonna quickly threw off her pants and put on the strap-on from the chest. “Not exactly my Peacemaker, but this will do.”

“Peacemaker? You named your dildo?” Despite how painfully hard the former psychology professor’s cock was he was curious at this info.

Wynonna lubed the dildo up as she spoke. “Yea. Well, I got it in high school. Senior year me and this rich bitch were at it. The type of rich where she was named after a car. I fucked her boyfriend, she slept with 2 of my fuck buddies at the same time, I may or may not have slashed her tires and she may have fucked the math teacher to lower my grade.” Holliday raised an eye brow at that last one. “Ok, I fucked him to get the grade higher in the first place but not the point. Anyways, I decided to pop into her mansion one Friday to finally settle thing. Only, instead of fighting we ended up fucking the entire weekend. After that me and Mercedes were tight as her virgin asshole was that Friday. She even let me keep her strap to remember her by. A big black beauty with silver lines all looping all over it and ridges. Damn that red head looked good taking it.”

“And so you christened it Peacemaker. How poetic. I’ll love to see it one day” Doc said as Wynonna once again approach. 

“Well, spread your legs like a good boy and you just might.” Wynonna positioned herself right in front of Doc Holliday. She lined the 6 inch dildo up with the slightly opened asshole. She fed it in inch by inch. She moaned as her harness pressed against her clit. The dildo finally bottomed out after a few minutes. 

She began fucking her new boss for the first time. Unless all that was just an excuse to get to laid. But Wynonna didn’t mind. “Damn, and you still didn’t burst yet. I bet riding you is like a mechanical bull.” Wynonna grabbed the cock once again. At first she just occasionally tugged at it as she rocked back and forth inside of him. As she gained a steady rhythm she tugged faster. Both parties were moaning at the pleasure.

“MMMHMM, yea, take it, GRRHH, that’s it, harder”. Neither person was sure who made which sound. Wynonna pounded harder and harder until she grabbed Doc’s legs and lifted them over her shoulder. His dick was throbbing in her hands. 

She moved faster, getting the entire length of the dildo in and out in each thrust. At the same time she jerked his in small motions, barely moving it back and forth as it pointed towards his chest. Her own orgasm was fast approaching and she wasn’t finishing first. “GOSH, GGGAAWWD LORD YES” Doc moaned/grunted out as he came all over his own abs. A small line of cum made it up to his chest. 

Wynonna continued to milk that cock until she came herself. She kept quiet, but Doc saw her silent moans on her face and her eyes flutter. Once finished Wynonna pulled out. She looked down at her latest conquest. “You work out, don’t you?” Before he could respond she leaned down and licked his cum covered abs. Just as suddenly she kissed him with his own seed on her lips.


	5. Lilith's Garden Set Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it been a while and this chapter doesn't contain much smut. Too much plot got into my head and it needed to come out. I hope you all still enjoy.

Wynonna walked back to the bar. She was bored. Tonight was the Lilith’s Garden’s big open. And the closest Wynonna Earp came to action so far was keeping Champ Hardy and his friends out.  They were probably at Pussy Willow’s shit talking the “leather clad Earp bitch” right now. Wynonna just threatened to “crush your balls in my tiny little hands and make you squeal like a castrated piggy all the way home” and the 3 men left.

“God damn who knew working in a bondage bar would be boring? Whiskey, baby girl.”

“Doc said no drinking on shift, Wynonna. Besides, it’s not that bad. Looks like your kind of heaven. Half the guys here want to crawl at your feet and worship you. Hell Perry passed me a card for you.”

“And half the girls want to be bent over this counter with Peacemaker shoved deep inside them.” She took the card Waverly and sigh. “Perry? Wasn’t he a hockey jock? I thought Doc was catering to more upscale clients. What is he on Sports Illustrated covers now?” She looked over at the dark hair man sipping a scotch. He looked nice. The card had his number on front and the back was some weird sex list. “And what’s with the different colors?”

“He said it was his list of limits, green means yes, yellow means maybe and red means no. And more like Forbes.” Waverly was shocked at her sister’s lack of reaction. Then she saw the other Earp’s eyes wandering between the poker game in the middle and a table in the back. “You know, list of people with enough cash to buy the entire town and replace the entire population with unicorns.

“Wy, Wy, you’re ok.” Wavery was now concerned.

“Yea, yea, he owns a unicorn farm. He’s not really my type. What’s the big deal?”

“Just that I mentioned unicorns and you didn’t take the opportunity to bring up what you saw down in the basement. Hell Wynonna, I mentioned ponies last night at dinner and you couldn’t let it slide. And your type is human who doesn’t wig you out. You’re crushing hard.”

Wynonna scoffed at that. “Me? No. I don’t do relationships baby girl. You know that. Hell, I banged a different guy each day this week.”

“You’ve banged Dolls Monday, Wednesday and Friday and Doc the rest. For you that’s exclusive.” The younger Earp cut off Wynonna’s response. “And Eliza doesn’t count Wy. That was a threesome with Dolls still there.” Waverly left her sister as another customer came up for a drink.

Wynonna returned to scoping out the room. She was surprised. Only half the clients were dressed up in leather. A few more extreme subs barely wore any clothes at all (one blonde wore a belt as her bra). But the majority of clients wouldn’t look out of place at any high end club. The older Earp herself just wore leather pants and a jacket with a black top. Her cleavage was on full display underneath some fishnet.

Wynonna noticed a couple enter. An older blonde in a floral dressed sat down walked up to the bar as her guest took a seat. The bouncer felt a familiarity to the new comer but couldn’t place her. She went full out on the dominatrix outfit. She took off a red leather jacket to reveal a white leather vest and pants. She had a whip attached to her belt already. Wynonna walked around the bar trying to place her. It was hard. She was going through a list of everyone she knew with a goth phase. The woman had black face paint around her eyes like some sort of demonic possession.

“Hey, I think it’s time for your break.” Wynonna turned and saw Dolls right behind her. The Marshall left the booth he was holed up in all night. Wynonna smiled. She turned to Doc to make sure he noticed.

“Hey Doc, I’m taking a break. You’ll be ok without me for a few?” She walked outside before he could even answer. But she wiggled her ass a bit for Doc (or anyone else paying attention).

Once outside Wynonna grabbed Dolls’ collar and pulled him down. The two made out for a few minutes before he pushed her off. “Wynonna, we need to talk.”

“O, we can talk when we get home. Now come on, I think we can get a quickie behind the store before Doc comes looking.” Wynonna led the agent out back.

“That’s what I’m talking about. We have to get you back to the homestead now.”

“You know, it’s hard to tell when you’re serious if your face never changes. What’s wrong Dolls? I thought you said you’ll let me have this job. Is Perry making you jealous?”

Dolls moved back a few inches. “Who? No. Constance Clootie just walked in.” Wynonna had no reaction. “Bobo’s lawyer. I told you this was a bad idea. Doc probably somehow connected to him.”

“Yea and Officer Haught is his right hand man. Relax, Doc’s on the level. Trust me. That old cougar in there just wants to show off that hot little dom she bought in.” Wynonna looked back at him.

“And she just so happened to walk into the bar the witness against her client is working in?” Dolls wasn’t buying that.

“It’s a small town and Pussy Willows doesn’t seem like her type, you know? Is big bad Bobo going send his lawyer? I don’t think that little girl with her is a secret ninja hitman. Relax big guy.” She turned and entered the bar.

**************************************************************************

Waverly was still at the bar serving drinks. Rosita was right next to her. “Don’t look now but a sexy top who looks just your type just entered.”

Waverly rolled her eyes and smiled at the newcomer’s direction. “Hey there baby. I thought you were working? Or is that a new uniform? I don’t think Nedley could pull it off.” Nicole Haught just smiled. The black police uniform was something the department tried last summer but decided against. She figured Waverly will add “sexy police officer” to her list soon enough.

“Nedley asked me to check the new place out. It was kinda hilarious actually. He blushed while giving me a lecture on how a ‘good police officer and sheriff blend in with the common man and have a drink with them. It makes them feel safer and more willing to communicate if the situation comes for it.’ And then he just kinda spluttered when I asked if I should bring my whip.”

“So what’s your poison?” Rosita asked.

“Um, Sumbacca and Bailey’s Irish cream.”

Rosita smiled and looked straight at Waverly. “So, you like slippery nipples do you?” She quickly poured the drink. “First one’s on the house. 3rd best nipple you’ll taste tonight.”

Waverly blushed at that. She was pulled away to other end of the bar by a few more orders. She returned to a worse conversation going on. “But yea Officer, if you want to use any of the rooms after hours just ask. Waverly been eying the sybian since we dragged it in.” Rosita saw the question forming on Nicole’s face. “Don’t worry, we clean all toys after the clients are done.”

“Well that must be a terrible job” Nicole stated. She was starting to wonder about the appeal of this place.

“Meh, just part of this line of work. Besides, I’ll whether know they were washed here than not. I’ve had way too many partners shocked to find out you got to clean your toys after play time. That’s worse than a college bar’s bathroom on Saint Paddy’s Day.” Her eyes guided around the room. “Hey, did a local sneak in while your sister sucked that hot chocolate off out back?”

“Wy did what?” Waverly saw Dolls come in before looking around.

“Nevermind. He looks more like he was blown off than blown. So what’s the story between those two?”

“Um, nothing really. You know Wynonna. Always getting into some kinda trouble.” Waverly was getting used to that vague response when people asked about the federal agents.

“Sounds like a fun story after a few cocktails.” Her eyes again caught a strange sight. “Hey Waves, who is that kid? Should we even be serving him?”

Waverly finally saw who Rosita was talking about. “O, that’s Tucker Gardner. He’s rich as hell. The Gardners were one of the town’s founders.” She looked him up and down. “Guess he didn’t get the dress code.”

“Baby, he’s dressed for a high school party he wasn’t invited to.”

Waverly tried not to crack up at her girlfriend’s joke. It was true, but Tucker’s money made it impolite to say it. She walked over to him to take his order. “So, what can I get you?”

“Whiskey. Best you have. And cherry coke. And maybe you can bring it into one of those private rooms?”

Waverly rolled her eyes. She hated this part of bartending. “Sorry Tucker, you need an appointment for the rooms. They’re booked for tonight. And Rosita will need the names of both parties using it for insurance and liability reasons. But I’ll be right back with your drink.” Waverly hurried back to the bar.

She checked to make sure Tucker was checking out some other girl before grabbing the Jack Daniels. “Sorry, Wynonna, but I’m not murdering anything better than this.”  She quickly poured the drink. “Hey baby, if I’m not back in 5 minutes come save me”. Waverly kissed Nicole’s cheek. Nicole smiled and pulled Waverly in for a deeper kiss. Usually she avoided PDA in public. But Nedley told her it was best to blend into the locals to gain their trust. The officer doubted the sheriff had this in mind, but she was in Lilith’s Garden.

“Wow, now that’s a tip.” Waverly blushed as she returned to Tucker’s table. She placed the drink down. “Here you are, Tucker.”

Tucker grabbed the drink. “Do all customers get that type of treatment? Or was that just a show you put so I’ll give a bigger tip?”

“No, Officer Haught’s my girlfriend Tucker.” Waverly turned and left.

All hell broke loose. A flash went off behind Waverly Earp and Tucker screamed as his head hit the table. “No cameras allowed, shit stain. And no perving on my little sister either. Only Haught can do that.”

“Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, put me down, ow, do you want to hear from lawyers?” Around them the entire bar was emptying. Wynonna Saw Doc talking to irate customers. Looks like Tucker Gardner wasn’t the only one pulling the lawyer card. Wynonna flipped through Tucker’s phone to delete any from the bar. That’s when she saw them.

“What the fuck, shit face? Isn’t Jessica still in high school? And Rhea? Officer Haught, get your ass over here with handcuffs. Not the pink fluffy ones you use on Waverly either.”

“I, I can explain. It’s not what you think. I’m taking a photography class in college.”

“Yea, and what assignment is this for? I don’t think underage upskirts were on the syllabus. You have the right to remain silent.” As Nicole started reading him his rights Wynonna walked over to her boss and Rosita. Someone was going be blamed for this. And that meant her.

 “So, whats up, Doc?” She was ready to be fired. At least Dolls will be happy.

“Rosita and I were just discussing the situation at hand. That was quick action on your part. That phone could doom us all. But that smart phone of his was probably hooked up to a cloud. Our clients pay a lot of money for anonymity.”

“Yea, no one wants their boardroom to know what they do in the bedroom. That could make the whole week awkward.” Wynonna’s sass was on autopilot. How wasn’t she fired?

Rosita spoke up. “Yea, but all the husbands not here with their wives have more to explain. Plus some of their wives. Divorce lawyers must be licking their chops. Do you know where this Tucker lives? Types like him like to store their evidence on a hard drive.” Doc gave her a look. “I’m not suggesting we do anything illegal like break in and steal the files. Not with a cop in a room and some secret agents stalking our bouncer.” Wynonna then followed Doc’s look. “What, not like they’re subtle about it.”

Wynonna saw Dolls in the corner keeping an eye on everything as always. He looked just as annoyed as earlier. Fuck it, she knew how to fix things. She made for the exit. “Where we’re going?” The Marshall was beside her before she made it to her bike.

“You’re not going anywhere. Stay here. What, don’t you want to know if the peeping tom is working for Bobo? Or Russia?” She saw worry in his face. “Don’t worry, I just need to blow off some steam. I’ll probably be back at the homestead before you. If not, I’ll be at the Gardner’s house, totally safe. They spend more in security than you make in a decade.”  She leaded in for a quick kiss to Dolls before revving her Harley. “Thanks again, Curtis. God I love this thing.” She rode towards the Gardner mansion, Peacemaker tucked in her saddlebag. She didn’t see Mercedes in years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait. This chapter sets up at least the next 3 sex scene chapters (one for Wynonna, one for Wayhaught, and one for a surprise). Also I apologize for any whiskey that might feel frighten after this chapter. Tucker is just that type of asshole.


End file.
